Where We Are Tour
thumb|300pxWhere We Are ist One Direction's dritte Tour als Headliner. Sie startete am 25. April 2014 in Bogota, Kolumbien und endete 5. Oktober 2014 in Miami, Florida. Der Name der Tour wurde am 16. Mai 2013, nach einem offiziellen Countdown von 7 Tagen enthüllt. Es ist eine weltweite Stadion-Tour. Hintergrund In den sieben Tagen vorher wurden viele Spekulationen durch die Presse und Fans, die den Hashtag #1BIGANNOUNCEMENT benutzten, und durch eine zugehörige Website mit einem Countdown angekurbelt. Niall Horan tweetete oft davon, wie aufgeregt er über die Bekanntgabe war und sein Bandkollege Liam Payne tat es ihm nach. Announcement Originale Ankündigung Auf einer Pressekonferenz im Wembley Stadion am 16. Mai 2013 wurde bekanntgegeben, dass die Jungs 2014 auf eine Stadion-Tour gehen werden. Sie veröffentlichten die ersten 13 Tourdaten - 8 Daten für Latein Amerika, 1 Datum für Irland und 4 für das Vereinigte Königreich - auf der Website zusammen mit einer Nachricht, dass eine weitere Ankündigung (#1BIGANNOUNCEMENT) bald folgen wird. Später fügten sie noch zwei weitere Daten für Latein Amerika, ein Datum für Irland und zwei für das Vereinigte Königreich. Zweite Ankündigung Einige Monate später, am 19. September 2013, wurden weitere Daten für das Vereinigte Königreich hinzugefügt und zehn Daten für den Rest von Europa wurden bekanntgegeben. Die Tickets für Europa gingen am 25. September 2013 um 13:00 in den Vorverkauf, am 28. September 2013 startete dann der offizielle Verkauf der Tickets um 9:00. Dritte Ankündigung Am 26. November wurden die ersten 21 Termine für die Tour in Nordamerika bekanntgegeben, einen für Kanada und 20 für die USA. Einige Tage später wurden zwei extra Daten für Kanada und die USA veröffentlicht. Die Tickets gingen am 7. Dezember um 16:00 in den Verkauf. Über die Tour Niall machte die offizielle Ankündigung, in dem er aussagte: "We are doing a worldwide stadium tour. We will be touring in Latin America first then United Kingdom and Ireland. We are ecstatic. We have only been a band for three years and we're already doing stadiums - including Wembley." (dt.: "Wir werden eine weltweite Stadion-Tour machen. Wir werden zuerst in Latein Amerika touren, danach im Vereinigten Königreich und Irland. Wir sind begeistert. Wir sind erst seit drei Jahren eine Band und wir treten schon in Stadien auf - Wembley eingeschlossen.") Harry sagte während der Pressekonferenz: “It’s important that the fans know it’s not the same tour going around again in the stadium. We want to make the stage bigger, with new songs. It’s going to be a completely different tour and a lot of fun” (dt.:"Es ist wichtig, dass die Fans wissen, dass es nicht wieder die gleiche Tour ist in einem Stadion. Wir wollen die Bühne größer machen, mit neuen Songs. Es wird eine komplett andere Tour sein und eine Menge Spaß") Louis bestätigte desweiteren, dass ein neues Album am Ende des Jahres, rechtzeitig zur Tour, veröffentlicht wird. Er sagte, dass es einen rockigeren Sound haben wird, was einige Monate später, bei der Ankündigung von Midnight Memories, bestätigt wurde. Niall tweetete nach der Pressekonferenz:"Keep your eyes peeled! Please don't be disappointed if your country wasn't announced! We will be announcing more over the year!" (dt.:"Haltet die Augen offen! Bitte seid nicht enttäuscht, wenn euer Land nicht angekündigt wurde! Wir werden weitere im Laufe des Jahres bekanntgeben!") und später,'' "We are a family! We stick together forever! Love you all! Best fans on the planet."'' (dt.:"Wir sind eine Familie! Wir halten für immer zusammen! Liebe euch alle! Beste Fans auf dem Planeten.") Vorband *5 Seconds Of Summer (Europa & Nordamerika) *McBusted (Paris, Frankreich & Kopenhagen, Dänemark) *Sonus Band (Argentinien & Uruguay) *Abraham Mateo (Peru; Chile; Madrid, Spanien) *P9 (Brasilien) *E! Freaky (Bogotá, Kolumbien) *D.A.M.A. (Porto, Portugal) *Jamie Scott (Arlington, Texas; St. Louis, Missouri) Setlist #"Midnight Memories" #"Little Black Dress" #"Kiss You" #"Why Don't We Go There" #"Rock Me" #"Don't Forget Where You Belong" #"Live While We're Young" #"C'mon, C'mon" #"Right Now" #"Through The Dark" #"Happily" #"Little Things" #"Moments" #"Strong" #"Better Than Words" #"Alive" #"One Thing" #"Diana" #"What Makes You Beautiful" #"You & I" #"Story of My Life" #"Little White Lies" #"Best Song Ever" Tourdaten Latein Amerika Europa Nordamerika Kategorie:Tournee Kategorie:Midnight Memories